A printing device provided with a display member, such as a liquid crystal display, is well known in the art. Some technologies have been proposed for securely attaching a display member to the body of a printing device so that there is no play in the display member. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H05-334864 discloses a technology for attaching a liquid crystal display board to a supporting plate. In this technology, an elastic member is fixed to the supporting plate with screws. The elastic member applies force through two side surfaces forming one corner of the liquid crystal display board. This force presses other two side surfaces forming an opposing corner of the liquid crystal display board against a positioning member that protrudes from the supporting plate, thereby fixing the liquid crystal display board to the supporting plate.